


speechless

by breakeven



Series: stony kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakeven/pseuds/breakeven
Summary: It’s the only way Tony knows how to express devotion in its greediest, most possessive form.alternatively: stony kinktober day 3: oral sex





	speechless

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna be real with you guys, I can't guarantee that i'll even do all the days. however, i will try. title from the beyonce song of the same name, which i listened to while writing this.
> 
> also i would say this is 616 stevetony (because i want you to image the biggest, beefiest version of steve rogers possible) but it's not. but please. beefcake steve but yknow not 6 foot tall tony. you see my problem?
> 
> *please note that at one point it is hard for tony to breathe while engaging in sexual activity. it's not significant enough that i feel it should be a tag (like...if someone is maybe searching for that kind of thing) but i don't wanna be inconsiderate.

“You look so good like this,” Steve groans, his blue eyes gone soft and dark with the special kind of lust he reserves for times like this; times when he gets to have Tony on his knees for as long as he wants. Tony isn’t ashamed to admit that he likes being on his knees like this. He likes when Steve uses his mouth for pleasure, gets off on Steve’s scent and the impressive heft of his cock in Tony’s throat. It’s the only way Tony knows how to express devotion in its greediest, most possessive form. He opens his mouth further, laving his tongue on the underside of Steve’s dick the way he knows the other man loves, and preens when Steve has to take a deep, shaky breath at the sensation. Yes, this is more than just a blow job, more than just lust, more than the visual of _the _Tony Stark on his knees. This is trust, ownership, desire all completely represented by the slick drip of saliva and precoma running down his chin, dampening his beard. Steve shifts his hips, drags one massive hand through Tony’s sweat slick curls and palms Tony’s entire head like that, slowly but sternly guiding his mouth back and forth over his cock. There’s nothing like this. The easiness of being used, the buzz it sends over Tony’s overheated skin. He can look up at Steve through the tears in his eyes and see how much the other man wants and needs him. And even though his thick thighs are quaking, and his strong jaw is clenched so hard Tony’s surprised Steve isn’t cracking his own teeth, that giant hand is gentle and in those eyes there is so much love. Tony’s own cock is straining and leaking against his stomach but that doesn’t matter, falls into the background as one of those unimportant sensations like the ache in his jaw or the burning in his eyes. Tony attempts a moan around the hot length in his throat and ends up gagging, his vision going terribly blurry for a moment. Steve’s cock head grinds up against the sensitive fluttering muscles at the back of Tony’s throat and he lets out a long, loud groan that makes Tony clench his hands where they’re resting on Steve’s hip as he shudders through the shock of arousal that rattles through him. This time he does manage to whine, high and needy sounding, and Steve speeds up his thrusts.

“That’s it,” he mutters lowly, his voice strong and deep, more bass than actual noise and Tony loves it, that deep dark affection. He bats his lashes as he looks up at Steve, who loves to maintain eye contact when they do this, will hold Tony’s eyes open himself if he has to, just to watch Tony cry for him. “Goddamn, that’s right baby—good lord can you take it—just let me show you how I like it,” he babbles. Tony almost wants to laugh—as if he doesn’t know how Steve _likes_ it. He knows how Steve fucking _loves_ it, what he craves, but the praise sits warm and heavy in his lower belly anyway. He sure can take it. He can take anything Steve gives him.

Steve fucks his mouth like that for what feels like hours, time floating away too easily. Tony’s grateful for the plush pillow for him to kneel on, though his knees will still kill when he gets up, a price he doesn’t mind paying. Gradually, he picks up the pace of his thrusts until they border on brutal. His cock is thick and long, forcing Tony open in every sense of the word. His brain feels sluggish, like his mind has been split right down the middle as he’s half in their bedroom swallowing down Steve’s dick, and half on another planet it’s like. He does his best to keep his eyes open but he’s so relaxed and happy that it’s difficult.

Eventually, Steve is fucking his mouth so quickly that Tony can barely force air into his lungs and the thought that even his breath is for Steve has him leaking precome onto the dark hardwood floors. There’s a lovely flush working its way down Steve’s neck, a vein bulging slightly in his neck that Tony wants to lick. Satisfaction burns in him.

“_Fuck_ sweet thing,_ fuck_,” Steve bites out, panting, “mother_fuck_ you’re fantastic,” he manages and then his cock is throbbing in Tony’s mouth as Steve spills down his throat. Tony swallows and swallows and swallows, smacking his lips at the taste and licking at Steve’s cock head until there’s nothing left. Steve watches him, enraptured.

With one hand, square and masculine and strong, Steve pulls Tony’s head away. He takes himself in his hand with the other and strokes lightly as his eyes rake up Tony’s form. Gently, Steve tugs him from the ground by his hair.

“I think it’s my turn,” Steve smiles and plants a kiss on Tony’s lips, licking at the taste of himself for a quick moment.

Steve takes his hand and leads Tony over to the bed, where he situations Tony on his forearms and knees, spread far apart. Tony doesn’t turn his head, but he feels the bed dip behind him as Steve kneels down on it. Anticipation thrums through him and Tony’s own thighs shake a little as he braces for the feeling of Steve’s mouth on him, excited. He cleaned up like Steve asked him to and he’s been waiting for it. His cock is oversensitive, hot and hard and leaking and he so desperately wants to feel something that he moans at the barest hint of Steve’s breath on his hole.

“Eager?” he laughs quietly, and before Tony can dignify that with any sort of response, Steve is spreading him open (casually, as if Tony needn’t consider approving because _of course_ he would allow Steve this, this most intimate part of himself) and giving his hole a proprietary lick. Tony rubbed his head into his bedspread, clenching his eyes closed in an attempt not to come to soon. Steve repeats the same motion again, and again and again and then—then he slows and swirls his tongue in a slow filthy rhythm. He pulls away and blows softly, and Tony wails into the comforter.

“Oh no, no, no,” Steve chuckles, sending a shiver through Tony’s entire body, “I wanna _hear_ you, sweet thing,” he laughs once more to himself and reaches up to wind his fingers through Tony’s hair and pull his head back. Tony lets out the whimper of a trapped animal, caught in the force of Steve’s nasty glare.

“Let me hear you.”

**Author's Note:**

> did anyone else learn how to suck dick by remembering fanfiction? or am i alone in that?? @starkbrncs on twitter. i get bullied for being a steve, bucky, and tony stan respectively.


End file.
